Conventional electrical switches generally have first and second movable contacts connecting to terminal contacts are widely used. In certain situations where the switches are operating at low current loads or in unclean environments, performance of the switches has been negatively affected. There is a buildup of debris on the movable and fixed contacts that forms over time due to various factors. With some switches, the continual opening and closing of switches causes contaminants to fuse onto the contact surfaces. Over time, as the amount of debris and contaminants disposed on the surfaces increases, the performance of the switch decreases.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical switch having the ability to eliminate debris on its contacts at an angle suitable for the contacts to effectively transport electrical current therebetween.